Maid Marian
Maid Marian, also known as Shackled Woman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by guest star Christie Laing, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Maid Marian is based on the character of the same name from the ballad "Robin Hood". History Mutually, Marian and Robin Hood fall in love with each other, and she gives up everything to be with him. The newest Merry Men recruit, Will, who asks her why she is willing to do so much for Robin Hood. Marian states her belief that there is goodness in Robin Hood, and because true love is something one should always fight for. Although the Sheriff of Nottingham loves her, Marian still chooses to be with Robin Hood. The couple run away together and elude the Sheriff's persistent search for them. While she is heavily pregnant and very ill, Robin Hood risks his life by breaking into the castle of the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, to steal a healing wand. He escapes after the castle maid, Belle, takes pity on him. With the wand in his possession, Robin Hood successfully restores Marian to health. Happily, the lovers regroup as a stray arrow aimed by Rumplestiltskin nearly hits them; forcing the two to flee on horseback. Sometime after giving birth to a son, Roland, Marian gains knowledge about Snow White's hideout. When questioned by the Queen, she refuses to divulge the bandit's location. For her noncompliance, the Queen then orders Marian to be captured and executed tomorrow. As the royal walks away, Marian expresses pity for the Queen; believing she is cruel due to being without a family and not having love in her life. The Queen snaps that Marian knows nothing about her wants or desires, and instead takes satisfaction in her prisoner's upcoming death. Later, Marian is displayed to local villagers as an example of what happens to those who assist Snow White. Imprisoned in the Queen's castle, she spends a night in jail before being sentenced to execution in the morning. It is not known what occurred after this event, but Robin Hood blames himself for Marian's death by having "putting her in harm's way during the job". |-|Alternate Timeline= While spending the night as a prisoner in the Queen's castle, Marian sees another woman, Princess Leia, hauled into the cell next to hers. Marian relates fears about never seeing her family again and that perhaps they already think she is already dead. She tells Leia they are set to be executed in the morning, so the latter breaks both of them out of the prison. They succeed in leaving and regrouping with Prince Charles and Prince Charming only to witness Snow White's faux execution. Later, Prince Charles expresses concerns to Princess Leia about saving Marian since she was supposed to die, and her existence may alter other people's lives. To solve the issue, Princess Leia intends to haul Marian with them to the future. When Marian learns of this, she is suspicious and resistant until being knocked out. After successfully opening a portal, all three return to present time. }} After regaining her family, Marian is led out of the diner by Robin Hood where he introduces her to Regina. In shock, she figures out that her husband and Regina are together. Marian, only knowing Regina as the Evil Queen, is horrified that Robin Hood would let Roland around a person like her. In the midst of this, David, Henry, Hook and Mary Margaret exit to witness the confrontation. A concerned Mary Margaret asks Regina if she is all right. Appalled that someone is being kind to the Queen, Marian declares Regina is a monster. Putting an end to the terse situation, Marian picks up Roland and walks away as Regina departs in the opposite direction. The next morning, a snow monster rampages through town. In the forest, Marian, Robin Hood and Little John are joined by David, Emma and Hook when the beast approaches them. While Emma's magic attack provokes the monster into knocking everyone unconscious, a previously absent Marian rushes forward with an aimed bow, but she too is pushed down by the massive creature. From behind a tree, Regina walks up to the snow golem. Desperate, Marian pleads for help, but Regina wordlessly looks at her and teleports away when the monster moves ahead. Just before she is crushed by the beast's colossal foot, Regina obliterates the being into ash. As everyone else awakens since being knocked out, a surprised Marian wonders if Regina is not a monster after all. Regina echoes the statement, and then formally welcomes her to Storybrooke before teleporting out of sight. During a stroll, Marian accompanies Robin Hood and Roland as they show her around town. Of all the places their son enjoys going to, Roland names the ice cream parlor and asks his mother if they can go there now. Marian agrees and the family of three head into Any Given Sundae where a blonde woman serves rocky road ice cream to Robin Hood and Roland. After being introduced to Marian, the woman gives her an ice cream cone, free of charge, as a town welcome. Secretly, a freezing spell has been added by the woman into the frozen treat, which Marian unknowingly consumes. At the mayoral office, Marian, Robin Hood and Roland attend a town meeting for Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor. While Mary Margaret assures the residents that the ice wall blocking the town perimeter, and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous, Marian collapses as one of her hair strands turns white. Later, as Marian is unconscious and slowly freezing to death, Regina is called over by Robin Hood to check his wife's condition. However, Elsa states only an act of true love can break the spell. Robin Hood attempts to do so, but it fails. With little time to spare, Emma searches for the culprit. At some point, Elsa notices Marian's hair has turned white, and takes the strand to Mr. Gold, who assists in tracking the spell caster. Regina informs Robin Hood that Marian will die once the spell reaches her heart, so he grants his permission for her to do whatever it takes to save his wife. Before this happens, Robin Hood admits he loves Regina, though still bound to his marriage vows. To halt the spell, Regina takes out Marian's heart and places in a box for safekeeping until they find a cure. As Ingrid's curse quickly approaches, Marian is hidden away in an unknown location to keep Robin Hood, under the curse's effects, from harming her. After Ingrid reverses the curse, Marian is unfrozen and she regains consciousness when Regina restores her heart. Later, she arrives at the diner to thank Regina for saving her life on two occasions. Noting Robin Hood and Regina have feelings for each other, Marian expresses understanding of the situation as she herself has been gone a short time in the past, but for her husband, it's been years and his heart has moved on. Regina states it doesn't matter as Robin Hood already chose to keep his marriage vows. However, Marian doesn't want him to stay with her out of obligation, and if his heart is led back to Regina, she won't interfere with their relationship. During a trip to the park, she plays with Roland by the lake as Regina and Robin Hood converse at a nearby bench. Suddenly, remnants of Ingrid's spell begin freezing Marian again. When she collapses, Roland calls to his father and Regina for help. As there is no magic outside the town line, Regina recognizes Marian can only survive by leaving Storybrooke. Due to leftover fragments of Ingrid's curse, however, those who go out of town can never return. Knowing Marian will be in an unknown land outside of Storybrooke, Regina pushes Robin Hood to take Roland and depart with his wife. Following a goodbye to the Merry Men, Robin Hood allows Marian to lead their son cross the town line first. Once she does, the freezing spell's effects disappear from her body. A short moment later, Robin Hood, after bidding farewell to Regina, joins Marian and Roland. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "Marian"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marian-1 is of English origin derived from the Medieval French diminutive of "Marie"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marion-1 and itself derived from the Hebrew name "Miryam".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mary Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Marian appears in Henry's storybook in "A Tale of Two Sisters" and "The Snow Queen". References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters